<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Throne Room by Trainci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903932">The Throne Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainci/pseuds/Trainci'>Trainci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Short, Throne Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainci/pseuds/Trainci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was literally just a small thing I wrote in five minutes, wanted to test out of new characters so I made a sex scene with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Throne Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oajdlnhsegcswerghjah I'm working on longer things don't worry <br/>Just had to get this out of my brain and onto paper</p><p> </p><p>Read the notes at the of for a cookie! 🍪</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p>"Do you know who I am, Sweetheart?" Edemis practically growls into Lucius' ear, fucks him on his throne like some common whore. </p><p>"King ahn.. K-King Edemis.." </p><p>"Annnnd why am I fucking you?" </p><p>"B-Because I d-deserve it..ah.." </p><p>"That's right sweetie," Edemis purrs, pulling out a bit so he could slam back into his knight. He grabs Lucius by the collar of his shirt and pounds him in slow, hard movements. Lucius lets out breathy moans with each one. "So do you want me to keep fucking you? Hm?" </p><p>Lucius nods. Edemis just grins. "Sorry what was that?" </p><p>"Y-Yes My Lord!" The knight presses up into the thrusts as much as the position would allow. "I want it--" </p><p>"Need it?"</p><p> Lucius whines and nods again, panting out "Yes!"</p><p>His king smirks. "Good boy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome like aways. Maybe I'll do short stuff like this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>